Sexe entre collègues
by SupercatGrant
Summary: Cat Grant recrute Kara Danvers, elle devient la secrétaire que Cat a toujours voulu. Or, les choses entre elles ont évolué, ayant toutes deux renoncé au grand amour, elle entretienne une relation "sexe entre collègue". Ces deux femmes blasées par les promesses trompeuses de leurs exs, nombreux pour Cat, vont être surprises par la tournure que leur relation risque de prendre.


Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Cat et Kara se rapprochaient discrètement, mais c'est sans compter sur les amis de Kara qui ne cessaient de la taquiner sur sa relation avec sa patronne.

«Winn, James! Que faites-vous là ? _S'étonna Kara_

\- Et bien, c'est pas parce que tu as ton bureau que l'on ne peut plus venir te voir Supercat, _dit sournoisement Winn_

\- Supercat ? Sérieusement Winn ? _Chuchota James_

\- Quoi ? J'ai trouvé que ça, et avoue que ça envoie.. _Se défendit Winn_

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? _Rit Kara_

\- Oui pardon, _s'excusa Winn_

\- Supercat ? Qu'est-ce que ça...OH! _S'exclama Kara en comprenant_. Non, mais vous avez pas fini avec ça sérieusement ?

\- On est pas Cat nous, c'est pas parce que t'as réussi à lui faire croire que t'étais pas Supergirl que nous on te croit quand tu nies toute relation avec Grant, _dit James_

\- Non, je, n'importe quoi, il n'y a rien, _bégaya la jeune blonde_

\- Tu bégayes, et quand tu bégayes..

\- C'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche! _Cria James pour finir la phrase de Winn_

\- C'est ma patronne ni plus ni moins, il n'y a vraiment rien eu entre elle et moi, _affirma Kara agacée_

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura rien, _ajouta sournoisement James_

\- Elle a presque le double de mon âge, elle a deux enfants dont un avec qui elle m'a poussé à sortir, je programme des rendez vous avec des hommes toutes les semaines pour elle, il n'y aura rien, _insista l'assistante_

\- Tu n'es plus vraiment son assistante, puis l'âge n'a pas arrêté ta tante et ta sœur, c'est toujours bizarre de dire ça, _se rendit compte Winn_

\- Peu importe, quoi que vous croyez c'est faux.

\- D'ailleurs, j'y pense, Cat a eu un souci tout à l'heure assez inquiétant.. _commença James_

\- Quoi ? Elle va bien ? _S'inquiéta Kara_

\- Dans le mile ! Tu vois, t'as le béguin Danvers! _Cria Winn_

\- Vous avez pas du travail ? _Se vexa faussement Kara le sourire aux lèvres_

\- Tu souris Danvers, tu souris!»

James lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir du bureau de son amie, suivit de près par Winn. Ses amis étaient vraiment spéciaux mais tellement géniaux à la fois, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'insister sur sa non relation avec sa patronne, puisque depuis une semaine, un certain jeu s'était installé entre elles, sans qu'aucunes d'elles d'eux ne le prévoient. Au début, c'était timide, mais avec les jours, ça s'était intensifié et c'est avec plus de confiance que le jeu s'était poursuivi. Ça avait commencé avec un prénom bien prononcé. Puis des sourires, des sous entendus, des mains baladeuses qui dérapaient sur les bras de l'une et de l'autre, des mains qui se cherchaient. Tout s'était installé si vite que Kara avait dut mal à se dire que c'était nouveau. Elle aimait ce rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre elles. Elle a toujours admiré Cat, elle avait un certain respect pour elle, mais cette relation patronne/employée n'avait jamais vraiment existé, il y avait toujours eu comme une amitié spéciale, à souvent s'inquiéter l'une pour l'autre et à faire attention à l'autre malgré les règles que Cat donnait aux employés comme ne pas pleurer dans ses locaux. Cessant de divaguer, et enlevant ce sourire stupide de ses lèvres, Kara entendit Miss Grant crier son nom à l'étage, c'est ça l'avantage d'être Supergirl. Elle attrapa un café qu'elle réchauffa avec ses yeux et couru en direction de l'ascenseur, une fois dans le bureau, Cat avait crié son nom une énième fois, et c'est fou l'effet que ça lui faisait d'entendre son prénom de la bouche de cette femme.

«Oui Miss Grant ? _Dit Kara en reprenant ses esprits_.»

Grant portait une robe très serrée, épousant parfaitement les courbes de son corps, avec un léger décolleté qui mettait Kara dans tous ses états, ses longues jambes étaient révélées par cette robe arrivant au dessus de ses genoux et étaient mises en valeurs par des talons noirs. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

«J'aurai besoin d'un service, _dit Cat d'une voix extrêmement joueuse_

\- Je vous écoute, _rougit Kara_

\- J'ai un gala de charité ce soir, or, je ne peux pas me montrer seule au plus grand gala de l'année, et comme nous pouvons venir accompagné, je me disais que vous pourriez m'accompagner.»

Au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, Cat s'était dangereusement rapprochée de son ancienne assistante, au point où celle ci pouvait sentir le souffle de sa patronne sur son visage ce qui la déstabilisait au plus haut point. Son regard se voulait joueur et elle avait ce petit sourire séducteur auquel il était impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit.

«Vous êtes sûre que, enfin, avec votre assistante, c'est, enfin, vous voyez, _bégaya Kara_

\- Femme, homme, peu importe, il me faut quelqu'un et je veux que ce soit vous. _Insista Cat_

\- Il y a d'autres hommes pourtant avec qui vous avez rendez-vous cette semaine qui sont plus haut placé et qui pourraient vous accompagner sans que ça ne nuise à votre image.

\- Vous n'êtes plus mon assistante mais vous savez que j'ai rendez vous avec des hommes ? _Sourit Cat, fière de voir l'effet qu'elle faisait à la jeune femme_

\- Et bien, je, enfin, la nouvelle, elle, elle avait besoin que je l'aide, et, voilà, c'était juste pour l'aider, _bégaya encore Kara rouge de honte_

\- Vous mentez très mal Danvers, mais soit, oui il y a des tas d'autres hommes plus ennuyant les uns que les autres, vous venez avec moi, point final, _finit Cat de son ton méprisant habituel._

\- D'accord Miss Grant.

\- Mon chauffeur passera chez vous pour 21h et me prendra avant, la réception se finit vers minuit, mais libre à vous de partir plus tôt si vous avez des impératifs, tant que vous restez une heure, ça ira.

\- Ça sera tout Miss Grant ?

\- Oui, vous pouvez disposer et retourner travailler.»

Tout en ayant obligée Kara à venir, Cat s'était éloignée de Kara et était retournée à son bureau, la tête dans ses mails comme si quelque chose l'avait contrarié, cependant, Kara n'en prit pas compte et quitta le bureau de la patronne dès lors qu'elle le lui autorisa.

XXX

Alex était chez Kara ce soir, et la conversation virait autour de Cat, et de la relation qu'entretenait Kara et elle.

«Pourquoi tu vas à ce gala Kara ? T'es plus obligée d'écouter ses ordres, tu es reporter maintenant.

\- Je pense que j'ai toujours espoir de faire ressortir le bon en elle, ou alors, j'ai toujours cette sensation qu'elle est ma patronne, ou, je veux juste l'aider.

\- Elle ne fait que t'enfoncer, je ne comprends pas ta dévotion à l'aider, t'inquiéter et tout ce qui va avec, _avoua Alex_

\- Cette dernière semaine, elle a changé, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je pensais halluciner, mais depuis que Winn et James sont venus me voir, j'ai put clairement remarquer qu'elle me faisait presque des avances, _rougit Kara_

\- Oh, la grande Cat Grant est attirée par son assistante magnifique! Mais si ça dérape, sache que je serai présente ce soir au cas où il y aurait une attaque sur Cat ou toi, je pourrai m'occuper d'elle par la même occasion, _rit la brune_

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit de l'attirance au sens que tu penses, mais plutôt, physique, tu vois, enfin, elle, voilà, me force pas à entrer dans les détails, _s'exclama Kara gênée_

\- Oh si, dit moi tout, _s'amusa la plus âgée_

\- Alex!

\- Kara, détends toi, tu n'auras qu'à la repousser si tu ne veux rien de sexuel avec elle, tu dis "non" et ça s'arrête là, _rassura Alex_

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas dire non. Puis, c'est elle, qui veut du sexe.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que.. nooooon, sérieusement ? Mon dieu, tu.. _dit Alex choquée_

\- Alex, c'est bon n'en rajoutes pas une couche s'il te plaît, c'est déjà suffisamment difficile pour moi, _supplia la jeune blonde._

\- Tu es attirée par Cat ? Pas sexuellement mais, plus que ça ? Comme avoir le béguin ?

\- Un truc dans le genre oui, c'est dingue quand même, c'est ma patronne, elle est réputée mondialement, elle gère une grande entreprise, et elle est folle de Supergirl, elle a des tas d'hommes à ses pieds, elle me veut sûrement qu'en objet ou je ne sais pas, comment peut-elle vouloir de moi, sincèrement

\- Parce que tu es Kara Danvers. Ne te sous estimes pas. Puis ça peut être sympa le sexe entre collègue, _rit Alex_

\- Tait toi Danvers, _rit Kara à son tour en lui jetant un oreiller_

\- Plus sérieusement, beaucoup de relations commencent comme ça. Mais, fais comme toi tu le veux. Ne te forces à rien. Vois sur le moment, ne réfléchis pas.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir, le chauffeur est arrivé.»

XXX

21h tapante, le chauffeur que Cat lui avait envoyé était là. Kara portait une robe noire, longue, dos nu, simple avec des talons de la même couleur. Avant de descendre, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient attaché en un chignon bien plaqué, légèrement maquillée par sa sœur, elle souffla un bon coup et quitta son appartement après un énième câlin à Alex.

«Miss Grant, _dit Kara en montant au côté de sa patronne sans un regard_

\- Kara.. _souffla Cat tellement elle était subjuguée par la beauté de la jeune blonde.»_

La bouche de la plus âgée était légèrement ouverte sous le choc que lui avait fait Kara, tandis que cette dernière rougissait sous le regard que Cat lui lançait, l'admirant totalement sans gêne.

«Kara ?

\- Oui Miss..

\- Commences par m'appeler Cat, et détends toi, tout va bien se passer, _la rassura Cat_

\- Pardon, Cat, _sourit Kara timidement_

\- Ensuite, nous devons être très tactile, ces soirées se jouent beaucoup sur les relations, nous devons ressembler à, comment dire, _tenta d'expliquer la plus âgée_

\- à un couple, _finit Kara_

\- Oui, voila, à un couple. Mais pour cela, il faut te détendre. Ce soir, Supergirl n'existe pas, _sourit Cat_

\- Supergirl ?

\- Kara, cessez ce petit jeu avec moi.»

Les formalités étaient de retour, sans que Kara ne s'y attende. Alors, Cat savait. Mais si elle savait, est-ce que ce soir était comme un piège ? Et est-ce que son rapprochement de cette dernière semaine avait juste un rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit Supergirl ?

«Arrêtes de réfléchir, je ne dirai rien, je n'y gagnerai rien et je n'en ai pas envie, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci, _sourit Kara, incapable de nier_

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit, puis plus les personnes sont au courant, plus il y a un risque que ceux qui veulent m'atteindre, s'attaquent aux personnes au courant.

\- Donc, je cours un grand danger ?

\- Je ne dirai pas ça mais..

\- J'ai Supergirl pour me protéger, puis de toute façon, des milliers de personnes veulent ma mort, ça changera pas beaucoup plus, _affirma Cat._ »

C'est à la fin de sa phrase que Cat remarqua qu'elles étaient arrivées. Au même moment, Kara fut touchée par les derniers mots de sa patronne, alors elle lui prit la main et effectua une pression légère dessus. Cat lia leurs doigts et déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune blonde. Toutes deux furent déstabilisées par cet élan.

«Il faut être crédible, _dit Cat plus à elle même qu'à Kara_ »

Alors Kara se contenta de lui sourire et de la suivre à l'extérieur de la voiture toujours main dans la main. C'était une sensation étrange pour ces deux jeunes femmes qui étaient collègues et qui avaient toutes deux renoncé aux déboires de l'amour. Kara s'était fermée à toute personne, Cat, elle, enchaînait les relations sans lendemains. Et pourtant à ce moment là, quelque chose se passait. Elles l'avaient toutes les deux ressenties, mais aucune ne parla, se contentant de rentrer dans la salle où se passait la soirée. Leur entrée se fit remarquer, deux jolies femmes, ensembles. La célèbre Cat Grant, vêtue d'une robe rouge, s'arrêtant au dessus du genoux avec des talons noirs et sa compagne tout aussi bien habillée avec une longue robe, leur entrée était à la fois remarquée et remarquable. Beaucoup de questions tournaient autour de leur relation, tout le monde y cru, et Kara était heureuse de voir que Cat se sentait bien.

«Cat Grant, en couple avec une femme, qui l'eut cru ! _S'exclama un homme plutôt âgé_

\- Tout est possible, _lui répondit Cat souriante et confiante_

\- Toutes mes félicitations ma chère Catherine, depuis le temps ! _Ajouta une femme qui semblait être une vieille amie_

\- Merci Lise, c'est vrai que je ne m'y attendais plus. Enfin, trêve de bavardages, parlons de choses plus sérieuses!»

C'était comme cela toute la soirée. Leurs mains se tenaient toujours, il arrivait parfois que la plus âgée pose sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde ou qu'elle dépose des baisers sur sa joue. Tout paraissait très vrai. Etant le couple de la soirée, elles eurent l'obligation d'ouvrir la danse, cette soirée était organisée dans le but de récolter des fonds pour plusieurs causes. Il y avait une grande tension entre les deux femmes, à n'importe quel moment, tout pouvait déraper.

Cat invita alors sa pseudo petite amie à danser, elles se mirent au centre de la salle, Kara entoura ses bras autour de cette femme qui elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, leur visage étant très proches. Cependant, ils ne paraissaient pas assez proche parce que Cat rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de la plus jeune, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres, attendant l'approbation de sa partenaire.

«Je suis désolée de vous embarquer dans tout ça, _chuchota Cat_

\- Je l'ai bien voulu, _sourie faussement Kara visiblement gênée par la proximité de leurs corps qui la mettait dans tous ses états_

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez prise pour un objet, _continua Grant_

\- C'est presque le cas, _rit légèrement Kara_

\- Si vous étiez vraiment qu'un objet, j'aurai demandé à une autre personne.»

Ces mots mirent fin à la conversation, Kara sembla plus détendue car elle combla l'espace entre leur deux visages et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa patronne. Le baiser était doux et court, mais suffisamment long pour que les deux jeunes femmes, aidées par l'alcool, en veuillent encore plus. C'est une fois rejointes par tous les invités qu'elles s'éclipsèrent de la soirée pour aller boire un verre au dernier étage de Catco, sur le balcon.

«Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, _lui dit Cat, un verre à la main_

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, _sourit simplement Kara_

\- J'ai senti que vous étiez mal à l'aise, vous êtes en couple ? Ou mariée ?

\- Mariée ? Non ! _Rit Kara_

\- Vous êtes bien Supergirl, on ne sait jamais avec vous.

\- Je ne mens sur rien, sauf sur ça, _ajouta-t-elle_

\- Alors, pourquoi vous étiez mal à l'aise ? _Insista Cat totalement sous les effets de l'alcool_

\- Vous êtes ma patronne, puis, vous êtes Cat Grant, ça n'est pas rien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas rien non plus, vous êtes même plutôt attirante, même beaucoup.

\- Je dois vous dire merci ? _Rit Kara._

\- Vous n'avez plus aucune vue sur James ? Ou sur mon fils ?

\- Je suis passée à autre chose Miss Grant, l'amour ne doit pas être fait pour les extraterrestres, _plaisanta Kara_

\- Pas que pour les extraterrestres apparemment, je suis la preuve humaine que l'amour est la chose la plus stupide sur Terre.»

Kara rit une énième fois. Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, seuls leurs genoux se touchaient. Lorsque Kara vit que sa partenaire voulait se pencher vers elle, elle écarta ses jambes de façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'approcher sans crainte. Cat posa son verre sur la petite table à sa gauche, et s'approcha de Kara, séductrice, et sûre d'elle.

«Mais c'est pas parce que l'amour n'existe pas, qu'on a plus le droit à rien.»

Cette phrase n'avait pas beaucoup de sens mais Kara avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle en avait envie aussi. Alors, pour la seconde fois, elle combla l'espace et embrassa les lèvres de Cat Grant, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage tandis que la plus âgée descendait ses mains dans son dos, s'amusant à caresser la peau qui était à sa disposition grâce au dos nu que son assistante portait. Des petits gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de leurs lèvres sans qu'elles ne sachent vraiment laquelle des deux c'était, mais cela ne faisait qu'intensifier leur plaisir, et leurs mouvements se firent plus sûrs, plus rapides, plus fougueux. Kara était à présent à califourchon sur sa patronne, qui elle, remonta sa main sous la robe de la plus jeune, jouant avec ses sous vêtements. Leurs plaisirs atteignirent leur paroxysme, et c'est haletante que Cat tomba sur le corps de Kara après avoir échangé maintes fois de place. Les mains de Kara se posèrent naturellement dans le dos de Grant, et cette dernière nicha sa tête dans son cou, où elle avait malencontreusement laissé une marque de leur union de ce soir.

«Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? _Demanda Kara soucieuse_

\- Vous réfléchissez trop, _haleta Cat_. Mais je dirai qu'on a une relation avec des avantages.

\- Sexe entre collègues ? _Rit Kara en se remémorant la conversation avec Alex_

\- En quelques sortes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous aurez quelconques avantages au travail !

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis plus vraiment sous vos ordres ? _S'amusa Kara_

\- Oh non je suis loin d'avoir oublié qu'une personne très sexy avait disparu de mon étage, _s'indigna Cat_

\- Sexy, hm ? _Sourit la jeune femme_

\- Très oui, et je suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs, _ajouta-t-elle_

\- Intéressant, très intéressant.

\- Bon allez, il est temps de rentrer Kara.

\- Je vous ramène ? _Demanda Kara sans réfléchir_

\- Comment ?

\- Ben, en volant !»

Leur regard se croisa et les yeux de Cat s'illuminèrent à l'idée de voler avec Supergirl. Elles se rhabillèrent, et heureusement, Kara ne sort jamais sans son costume, elle l'enfila, prit Cat dans ses bras dans le style marié et s'envola à l'appartement de la plus âgée. Elle la posa délicatement sur son balcon et se prépara à repartir quand elle sentit une main dans la sienne l'obligeant à se tourner vers sa partenaire. Cette dernière, toujours main dans la main avec son assistante, se rapprocha et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

«Merci Supergirl.»

Elle lui chuchota ces deux mots et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de rentrer chez elle. Kara quant à elle, repartit pour rejoindre Alex qui allait sans doute lui poser des tas de questions au vu de l'heure qu'il était. Et ça ne loupa pas, elle demanda tous les détails, détails qu'elle eu dans la limite du raisonnable.

«Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? _Demanda Alex_

\- De ? _Répondit Kara en engloutissant son pot de glace_

\- Et bien de cette relation avec Cat

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, puis, peut être qu'avec le temps, enfin, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'opportunité d'être proche d'elle

\- J'espère que ça se passera bien alors.»

XXX

Pendant plusieurs jours, Cat et Kara se retrouvaient le soir pour des rapports qu'elles cachaient à tout le monde. Seule Alex était au courant. Ce jeu dura de longues semaines, il arrivait parfois qu'elles restent ensembles dormir, mais très rarement. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Cat tenta de rendre jalouse Kara. Son ex mari était dans son bureau quand Kara remonta pour voir Winn, qui se situait juste en face de sa patronne. C'est alors qu'elle les vit, tous les deux, tactiles, très tactiles. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être énervée, elles n'étaient pas en couple, mais quelque chose se brisa en elle à ce moment. Kara se sentait trahie, et utilisée, comme si Cat s'était servit d'elle seulement dans le but d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Cat la fixait avec un sourire narquois. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un jeu finit par blesser Kara au plus haut point.

«Tu es sûre que ça va ? _S'inquiéta Winn en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kara_.»

Elle se tenait debout face à Winn, qui lui dut se tourner pour comprendre d'où venait la rage de Kara qui se triturait les doigts avec une force dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence malgré ses pouvoirs. Kara finit par tout lui raconter, au bord des larmes, comprenant que cette relation avait été une grande erreur, ses sentiments étant bien plus importants qu'elle ne le pensait. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle tentait de ne pas pleurer devant Cat qui continuait de la fixer. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller à cause de cette femme qui n'avait fait que l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins.

«Kara, tu devrais rentrer, _insista Winn_

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle alors qu'on avait fixé des limites, _continua Kara_

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu peux toujours lui dire que tu veux arrêter.

\- Et elle, elle se servait de moi, pour lui. En même temps, je ne suis que son assistante, qu'est-ce que je peux lui apporter.

\- Kara, rentres, tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu es blessée, c'est normal, laisses tomber, je sais que c'est horrible mais il faut que tu fasses avec. Prends quelques jours et ne reviens que lundi, tu as 3 jours devant toi, vas y, je te couvre.»

C'est après une dernière accolade que Kara, tout en fusillant du regard Cat, partit, des larmes épousant ses joues. Cat comprit que quelque chose avait été mal interprété. Oui elle avait voulu rendre jalouse Kara seulement pour pimenter leur relation, pour voir si ses soupçons étaient fondés quant aux sentiments de Kara. Elle avait blessé cette femme qu'elle admirait tant. Elle avait blessée son assistante, son amie si elle pouvait dire ça, elle avait blessée la seule femme qu'elle s'était autorisée à aimer. Parce que oui, c'est bien d'amour dont il s'agissait. Alors elle rejeta son ex mari et quitta son bureau d'un pas assuré vers celui de Winn.

«Où se trouve Kara ? _S'impatienta Cat_

\- Elle a eu une urgence et, je, _bégayait Winn_

\- Dites moi maintenant où elle se trouve ! _Cria Grant_

\- Chez elle, elle n'est pas vraiment en forme, vous ne devriez pas..

\- Merci. _Dit Cat, tournant les talons en direction des ascenseurs_.»

XXX

Elle était à présent devant chez son assistante, depuis de longues minutes et elle n'avait pas encore toqué. Elle n'osait pas. Ça n'était pas elle ça. Cette femme lui faisait faire des choses dénuées de sens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si Kara lui ouvrait la porte ? Oh puis merde, elle toqua.

«Alex ? _S'étonna Cat_

\- Miss Grant, que puis-je pour vous ? _Dit Alex en fusillant Grant du regard_

\- Je, je voudrais voir Kara, maintenant.

\- Et bien, c'est pas possible, désolée. _S'énerva Alex_

\- Il faut que je la vois, je ne repartirai pas sans..

\- Laisses Alex, je m'en occupe _, interrompit Kara en arrivant derrière Alex_

\- T'es sûre ? Sinon je peux..

\- Alex, c'est bon, retournes travailler, _insista Kara_

\- Bon, tu m'appelles, _dit Alex en quittant l'appartement sans oublier de fusiller Cat une seconde fois du regard_

\- Miss Grant, que voulez-vous ? _S'impatienta Kara_

\- Il faut que je vous parle.

\- Bien, je vous écoute.

\- Votre ami m'a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien, et, vous êtes soûle ? _S'étonna Cat_

\- Nous aussi les extraterrestres nous avons de l'alcool spécial, vous voyez, je ne suis pas unique, _ria Kara totalement soûl_

\- Parlez moi Kara, _s'inquiéta Cat_

\- Retournez voir votre ex mari, il a l'air beaucoup plus intéressant que moi malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a put vous faire, _continua de rire Kara_ , il s'occupait si bien de vous, _se moqua Kara, blessant Cat_

\- Taisez vous, _s'énerva Cat en suivant Kara à l'intérieur afin de l'asseoir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe_

\- Que je me taise ? Et sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? Je ne suis qu'un objet Miss Grant, depuis toujours.»

Cette dernière remarqua toucha beaucoup Grant, le fait que la seule personne qu'elle appréciait après ses enfants se sentent si inutile lui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

«Kara, _dit doucement Cat en attrapant la main de la blonde_

\- Foutez moi la paix, _s'énerva Kara_

\- Vous n'êtes pas rien, _dit Cat ignorant la réplique de la plus jeune_. Si il était là, c'était, stupide, je voulais vous, te, rendre jalouse pour pimenter les choses et pour voir si mes soupçons étaient vrais. Au fur et à mesure des semaines j'ai cru voir des attentions plus qu'il devait y en avoir dans notre relation, je voulais voir si..

\- si je vous aimais ? _Continua Kara, riant, l'alcool aidant_

\- Voilà, exactement, mais apparemment nous n'allons pas pouvoir discuter plus maintenant.»

En effet, Kara s'endormait, alors Cat s'installa à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pendant ce qui fut durer une éternité. Elle l'observa dormir, elle était vraiment jolie. Miss Grant avait beau être Miss Grant justement, elle n'en avait pas moins des sentiments, et blesser la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas abandonné une seule fois en 6 ans, la faisait culpabiliser.

XXX

Kara finit par ouvrir les yeux, les clignant un certain nombre de fois afin de s'adapter à la lumière du salon, la nuit étant tombée. Son regard tomba sur le visage de Cat et elle se releva d'un bond, face à sa patronne se confondant en excuses.

«Je, pardon, je suis désolée, j'ai pas pour habitude de boire et là, je enfin, je suis désolée, puis je me suis endormie sur vous, pardon, pardon.

\- Kara, c'est bon, _sourit Cat_

\- Puis j'ai dut être horrible avec vous, je suis désolée, je..

\- Kara, chut. Si il y a une personne qui a été horrible, _dit Cat en se mettant face à Kara_ , c'est moi. C'est à moi de m'excuser. _Dit elle en posant sa main sur la joue de Kara_. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé.

\- Mais vous vouliez savoir si j'avais des sentiments pour vous, _finit Kara_

\- Voilà, c'est ça, c'était stupide mais c'est ça.

\- Et alors, vous en avez conclu quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour la conclusion, _sourit Cat_.»

Alors sans lâcher sa patronne du regard, Kara approcha son visage de celle-ci et embrassa ses lèvres avec toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait, y faisant passer une multitude de sentiments donnant une profonde intensité au baiser. Cat se colla davantage à son ex assistante et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front.

«Je ne veux plus de cette relation, _chuchota Kara_

\- Je n'en ai jamais vraiment voulu, _avoua Cat_

\- Alors depuis le début vous..

\- Depuis le début je voulais me rapprocher de toi sans savoir comment faire, _s'excusa Cat_ , c'était sûrement la pire idée que j'ai eu.

\- Et à la fois la meilleure, il faut avouer que c'était pas si nul, _rit Kara pour la première fois décrochant un sourire à sa nouvelle petite amie_

\- Disons que seule la fin était catastrophique, _ajouta Cat_.

\- Plus jamais ça, _suggéra Kara_

\- Plus jamais.»


End file.
